Divide. $2 \div \dfrac{1}{9} =$
Solution: Imagine we have ${2}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{9}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ $\frac{1}{9}$ In total we have $2 \times 9$ pieces. $2 \times 9 = 18$ $2 \div \dfrac{1}{9} = 18$